


Concern

by fenellaevangela



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: So May and Liv used to be close. It's not like she was a supervillainat the time, and it's not like she cares about hernow. Right?
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Olivia Octavius & May Parker (Spider-Man)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).



Peter ducked an incoming tentacle but the wall behind him wasn't so lucky, and whatever Doc Ock was using for plating these days must be the good stuff, because the lab wall where Peter had been a moment before was gone. The spycam, webbed crookedly to the ceiling, could make out nothing beyond that point but shadow. May instantly sensed where this was going.

“Spider-Man, we don't know what's in there - ”

But he slipped through the hole anyway. This boy was going to be the death of her one of these days.

“ _Shit_ ,” came Peter's voice over the comm. “Uh, Base? This installation might be a bit bigger than we thought.”

May frowned. She had the lab's blueprints on her latop and could see the room where Peter and Doc Ock had just been; the room on the other side of that hole should have been comparable in size, even if she had no idea what it had inside. 

“What do you mean?” she asked.

In response, Peter flipped on the camera he had embedded in the front of his mask. May squinted at the footage and had to dial up the contrast before realizing what exactly she was seeing. She swore. Peter was looking down on a lab ten times as large as the one he had just escaped. There must have been an entire floor left out of the blueprints – added on later, maybe? Or May's source was a bust. Either way, whatever Doc Ock and her accomplices were doing down there had to be on a whole different scale than what May and Peter had expected.

“We need a change of plan - ”

A loud crunching sound came over the comm and the video feed became too chaotic to follow as Doc Ock began punching more holes in the wall and Peter swung away. It was hard for May to keep track of what was happening, but then suddenly a clear view of the floor below Peter came across the video feed and she wasn't trying anymore.

“Spider-Man, you need to get out of there A.S.A.P.”

“Uh, _yeah_. I'm trying!” he said.

“No, out of _that_ room!” May explained. “Can you see, below you? There's some sort of open vat in that lab. If you fall in – or debris, and there are fumes . . .”

May didn't need to say more. They had come across enough examples in this line of work to both know exactly what could happen.

“Right,” acknowledged Peter. “I'm turning around - ”

The view from the camera dropped abruptly as Peter released one web and reversed in midair to try shooting a new one from below Doc Ock. May could make out the web going between two of Doc Ock's tentacles and watched the jerk of the camera as Peter began his swing.

She couldn't see what happened to Doc Ock next, but the screech of metal hurt her ears, even over the comm.

And then there was a splash.

May jumped out of her seat. “Liv!”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
